Crime Of The Pokeball Theft
by Savol411
Summary: Misty has had her prized Golden pokeball stolen. It is up to Ash Ketchum, a highly professional detective to find out who stole it. Could it be Brock, Gary, Team Rocket or Lt.Surge? YOu find out! PLZ READ AND REVIEW!


Crime of the Pokeball Theft

Prologue: "Hello, my name is Ash Ketchum, and I'm a detective living in a quiet little town named Pallet Town. I am a detective searching for a criminal who stole the golden pokeball. My victim, Misty, is wondering who stole the gold pokeball.  
"So, it's up to me to me to find out who it was. Could it be Brock, Gary, Team Rocket, or Lt. Surge? They were all around at the scene of the crime and there were clues that all made them intriguing suspects. A piece of cloth that says, "Rocket" on it, a huge boulder found lying in Misty's backyard, a dark brown strand of hair found on the broken glass case where the golden pokeball was stolen from, and a scorch on the wall made my electricity! Those were the clues found inside or around her house. I will find out who it was!"

Introduction:  
In Pallet Town there was this rich and wealthy girl named Misty. She was robbed some two hours ago around midnight. The one and only ash Ketchum would be Misty's hired detective. Ash got on his bike and arrived at her house in five minutes. Ash looked around Misty's house and saw several clues. First, he went outside to look around. The first thing Ash saw was a boulder quite larger than any others he had seen before. Also, Misty had no other sorts of boulders or rocks in her yard. Ash went inside Misty's house and saw another clue. "Wow! There is a piece of cloth that says, "Rocket" on it. There is also a dark brown strand of hair on the glass case of where the suspected golden pokeball was stolen. And oh looks, a scorched wall to the side of you. Ash concluded.  
Ash looked around Misty's whole house to see what made the horrible mess. Ash finally said, " it looks like I'm going to have to ask the suspects."  
"How do you know who they are?" asked Misty.  
"I just know, or why would you hire a great detective like me to work for you?" Ash replied.  
Ash had to ask the suspects now. The first place Ash would go to be to Pewter City to see if Brock knew anything about the golden pokeball.  
"Brock, do you know anything about the golden pokeball?" Ash asked.  
"Uh what golden pokeball.?" Brock muttered as if he was worried about something. "There was something stolen from Misty's house yesterday at midnight. Do you know anything about it?" Ash asked.  
"I know nothing!" Brock said. "Now get out!"  
"But." Ash tried to finish his question. But Brock interrupted.  
"Get out I said!" Brock yelled in rage.  
Brock rushed Ash out the door. As he looked outside, Ash saw yet a similar boulder to one he had found in Misty's house. The next place Ash would go to would be to Gary's house back in Pallet Town. He was half way there when Team Rocket got right in front of him. "Hey, Team Rocket!" Ash yelled. "You two know anything about the missing golden pokeball" Ash said to Team Rocket in a bossy way.

"We don't know anything", Jesse a member of Team Rocket said. "Was it you who stole it? I demand an answer now!" Ash roared with anger and frustration. "Stop Ash!" Misty said coming down the street. "Misty, what are you doing here?" Ash asked. "I just found out that the piece of cloth that says "Rocket" fits in a newspaper article that says Pokemon "Rocket" to the top! "OK, I won't file charges against them." Ash said. Ash was not going to file charges against them, so he let them free. Next, Ash was going to visit Gary. Ash had to knock on the door seven times before he got Gary to answer the door. "Ash, what are toy doing waking me up at 7:00 A.M?" "Sorry, but have you heard about the missing pokeball at all?" Ash asked. "Why?" Gary asked. "I found this piece of hair that's looks an awful lot like your hair!" Ash said. "It's not mine!" Gary yelled at Ash with rage. "Look, I'll run a DNA test on this hair strand, and if it is not yours then I'll let you go. Come along with me." Ash commanded. So Ash and Gary went to Ash's house where he had the DNA tester. "OK, I'll just check it." Ash said. Ash put the piece of Dark-Brownish hair into the tester. "It's scanning. OK, it's done." Ash said. The report says. your innocent!" "Good!" Gary said. " I was worried there for a moment." Ash returned to Misty's house to plan everything out in his mind. He soon discovered that he had one more suspect left. It was a difficult case. He had to go to Vermilion City where Lt. Surge lived. It only took Ash ten minutes to get there. "Lt. Surge!" Ash yelled in anger. "Do you know anything about the missing golden pokeball?" Ash waited impatiently for an answer. When Lt. Surge finally answered" " I know nothing!" "But I found a scorch mark on the wall of Misty's house. It was made from electricity, and I know you have electric pokemon, so was it." When suddenly! "Ash, it wasn't him!" Misty yelled. "It wasn't him because the scorch mark on the wall was made from electricity but was a shortage that caused it"

"OK! I'll let you go for this time." Ash said. Ash went back to Misty's house to find out who it was. His suspects:

Gary, Team Rocket, Lt.Surge, and Brock and he had eliminated: Gary, Team Rocket, and Lt. Surge. So his only culprit left was Brock. "I'm going back to Pewter City." Ash said. So Ash went back to Pewter City to where Brock lived. "Brock! You are under arrest for the stealing of the golden pokeball!" "How did you find me?" Brock asked with a puzzled look on his face. "I had four suspects and I eliminated three, and you were the only one left! So Ash threw Brock into jail and gave the golden pokeball back to Misty. The End. or is it?


End file.
